1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an epitaxial fin-shaped structure, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method including a planarization process for forming an epitaxial fin-shaped structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the size of the field effect transistors (FETs) becomes smaller continuously, the conventional planar field effect transistor has difficulty in development because of the manufacturing limitations. Therefore, for overcoming the manufacturing limitations, the non-planar transistor technology such as fin field effect transistor (FinFET) technology is developed to replace the planar FET and becomes a development trend in the related industries. However, the manufacturing processes of the field effect transistors are more complicated relatively, and the related industries are endeavoring to simplify the processes and lower the manufacturing cost. Since the three-dimensional structure of a FinFET increases the overlapping area between the gate and the fin-shaped structure, the channel region can therefore be more effectively controlled by the gate. This way, the drain-induced barrier lowering (DIBL) effect and the short channel effect (SCE) of the device with smaller dimensions may be reduced. Additionally, a higher drain current may be obtained because the FinFET may have a wider channel width while the channel length is unchanged.